Talk:Unique weapons
Its probably best if we list the robots were are going to put on the page here so they can be discussed. Here's the ones I was thinking of: *Tentomushi - The smothering bit *Stinger/Flip Flop Fly *Binky *Eye of Newt *Forklift's Revenge/Firestorm 1 Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking of a few... *Twn Trwn *Lizzard *Sting and Big Brother *Toe Cutter RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :What exactly were Lizzard and Twn Trwn's weapons? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Lizzard had a flailing tail with spikes, and Twn Trwn had a head that fired out with a pneumatic piston. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Mousetrap?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 20:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, it will be on Overhead Weapons. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Roter Osche. It's vaguely a spike, but not really. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Isn't stinger a FBS?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 20:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps we should have unique overhead weapons as part of this page, with Stinger and other axlebots, as well as Mousetrap. I can't think of any other unique overhead weapons, so its probably best to go on here under a section. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Good idea. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) How about Hoot? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Hoot would be an "Other Type" Heavy Rotating Weapon. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :UFO in Series 6? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Lifting Device. You can say something about the claw if you wish, but it's not a gripper because the claw was static. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::how about Axios or Hammer & Tong? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thwackbots proposal I'd like to propose that we make a page for thwackbots, that is, a robot that attacks by spinning itself in circles, because it seems like we have a lot of those. There would be a subcategory for axlebots like Stinger, Flip Flop Fly, Atilla, etc. They fit the category because they are capable of thwacking, but choose not to. In addition the category "Full Body Spinners" should be changed to "Shell Spinners" to help avoid confusion. Any thoughts? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I like this idea. To check I've understood it right, would we include Bernard in the main part and Weeliwako in the axlebots? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes to Wheeliwakko, no to Bernard. We must avoid the pitfall of including every robot that employed the tactic of sit-and spin. Any robot can do that, but this category is only for those who were designed specifically to. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::So which robots would be in the main category? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Dantomkia described as a FBS by it's team?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 16:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC)--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 16:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, but again this category is only for robots who are designed to sit and spin as a primary weapon, not as an emergency tactic. To answer Helloher's question, the main catergory is for sit-and-spins that are incapable of doing the overhead bit. Off the top of my head, that would include Wizard, T-Wrecks, Spin Doctor, Lizzard, Brawler, Spin Doctor, Riptillion, and IDO (because of that pickaxe tail). RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So would we remove Spin Doctor, T-Wracks and Wizard from the rotating blades page? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's right. I didn't really feel like they fit there. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Robots in the page This conversation was a bit lost after the thwackbot page was created. I'm going to restart the conversation, by listing everyone we had plus a few I've thought of. Please note my opinion may have changed from previous discussion above. *Tentomushi *Stinger/Flip Flop Fly (Torque reaction) *Binky *Eye of Newt *Forklift's Revenge/Firestorm 1 (Conveyor belts) *Twn Trwn - is listed as a retracting spear. Not sure if thats correct. Any thoughts? *Lizzard (Sit-and-spin) *Sting and Big Brother *Toe Cutter *Mousetrap *Saw Point (Series 4)'s wheels *Roter Osche *Hammer & Tong *Darke Destroyer 2's wagglers *Piranha *Broadsword *Dome *Evolution *Daisy *Reactor *The Morgue Additionally, we have robots like Fluffy, Hoot and IG-88 who all categorise together but don't have a name. They could be categorised together, but heavy rotating weapons and hammers are both taken. Any thoughts or additions? :Saw-Point's spike was pretty unique too; it spread apart, maybe that's worth a double listing? I put Twn Trwn where it is because we had no other categories for retracting weapons, I guess it could qualify as unique. Eye of Newt and Biinky, aren't those just static wedges? And don't we have Hammer & Tong listed as both a spiked axe and flipping arm? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I would support Saw Point and Hammer and Tong as double listings. Eye of Newt I'm sure is a basic wedge but Binky's could move and was called something along the lines of a battle sled, so I say keep it. I've added Dark Destroyer 2 for the wagglers, Dome for the trebuchet, and Daisy, Broadsword and Pirahna for the blades. I am thinking about Destruct-A-Bubble (Series 5 only) and Tornado's anti-crusher frame, and Evolution for that thing it had. Also, I need more opinion on the heavy rotaters. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::It sounds like you need three categories - Unique variations on existing themes (Which would cover Mousetrap & Fluffy), Unique weapons & Double acting weaponry (covering Hammer & Tong's lifter/axe & Reactor's flamp). Mousetrap had a blade & a guillotine, so should be listed twice. If you do go for this though,I nominate The Morgue on the grounds that it has a small but perfectly formed Trident on its lifter.It did pierce Ming 2. 'Almighty_crj(My Talk) 11:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Surely Sting and Big Brother would go under flails? On that note, does Mighty Mouse count as a flail? Also, I think that Fluffy and IG-88 should go under a page "Unique rotating weapons". Middle Eye 20:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Been doing some thinking on Heavy Rotating Weapons, I'm thinking the most practical thing to do would be rename the pages to "Heavy Horizontal Rotating Weapons" (Flywheels and Other) "Heavy Vertical Rotating Weapons" (Flywheels, Other), and "Heavy Centralized Spinning Weapons" (Full-Body and non full-body), and keep Drums as is. This will make it so that all the weapons with the same function and same strengths and weaknesses are on the same page. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::It would, but at the same time, it pushes towards what I've been trying to avoid in my big split. Pearce and the roboteers don't refer to "Heavy Horizontal Rotating Weapons", they refer to flywheels, drums, etc. I would really prefer to keep it as it is and have a new category for Fluffy, Hoot and the rest. :::::Regarding what else has been said, I'm not sure Sting and Big Brother are flails, because they aren't rotating weapons. Mighty Mouse functions very similarly to Lizzard, but its not a sit-and-spin robot, so I'm guessing it either goes here or gets disregarded. I have added Morgue and Reactor, but I'm still awaiting opinion on robots like Destruct-A-Bubble. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure sure. In that case I think the best we can really do is a miscellaneous spinning weapons section. Calling Fluffy's weapon "Unique" gives it too much credit IMO, a great weapon yes, but only so because it stuck to conventions. I'd like to avoid the trappings of calling every dual-acting weapon "unique," if it's a combination of two weapons like Hammer and Tong, then just list it under both. If it's a flipper with a secondary function (like Reactor) then it goes on the Flipper page with a note that it could also clamp, because a flipper that can clamp is not unique. Morgue is just your run-of-the-mill lifter, you'll observe that on the "Lifting Weapons" page, I listed a strength of lifting weapons to be that they could double as spears. Destruct-A-Bubble, well, that's just an Arnold A Termineeger-style axe, albeit woefully underpowered. 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC)